


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by HereInTheLaterNow



Series: Hm, That's Not Right [4]
Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Arlo stans hate me now, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dacryphilia, Dark, Don't Read This, Drug Dealing, Dungeon, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Face Slapping, Fear Play, Fearplay, Forced Orgasm, Fuck the Police, Handcuffs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Impressions, Inspired by..., Intense, Interrogation, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Kinda, Lies, Molestation, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Fingering, Please Don't Hate Me, Police Brutality, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Smut, Triggers, Unprofessionalism, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, What Have I Done, Whispering, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, audio porn, completely obliterated arlo in one fell swoop, first dark fic, i will get killed in my sleep by god and odin for this, i'll keep forgetting tags until the day i stop writing, implied drug dealing, links in the story, no good deed goes unpunished, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereInTheLaterNow/pseuds/HereInTheLaterNow
Summary: A vacation in Portia gets Lathan Clara caught up in a drug trafficking case and one of the men detaining her is an unhinged Agent named Arlo.Warning: Contains non-con/rape. What you read on the internet is YOUR responsibility. You have been warned. I don't condone any of this.
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia)
Series: Hm, That's Not Right [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620085
Kudos: 7





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> I thought fake you out was bad, and then I thought he shot the stars out of the sky was bad, but this...this is terrible. Why did I have to ruin this innocent fandom? Also, remember that ddlg fic I was supposed to write? Yeah, me neither.

A novelization, if you will, of the audio porn: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished by qarnivore/gentlemanswitch. He's a nice guy, check him out if you like audio porn.  
[His Soundgasm](https://soundgasm.net/u/Qarnivore)  
[His Tumblr](https://gentlemanswitch.tumblr.com)  
[The Audio](https://soundgasm.net/u/Qarnivore/M4F-No-Good-Deed-Goes-Unpunished-MdomFearplayInterrogationMolestationRapeName-CallingForced-Orgasm)

Warning: Read the fucking tags PLEASE! Read at your own risk. This is a dark piece of _fiction_ and I don't support any of it in real life. This includes **non-con/rape, fearplay, slut-shaming.**

* * *

The first thing she heard was a thunderous, booming sound. At first, she thought it was a storm but it was heading towards her and fast. Her lack of eyesight distorted her senses in a way she'd never felt before. A metal door squeaked open with a cry of age and maybe even rust. Her heart leaped at the sudden grating sound but she stayed still. She clenched her teeth, eyes darting under her eyelids.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," a man said suddenly, she stiffened and tried to identify where the sound came from, but it reverbed around the room leaving her even more disorientated than before.

"Sorry, Partner," a man kindly replied. The first man had an Atarian accent, west, she gathered. Sharp and keen, he seemed to be a friendly man. The second man sounded like he was from the countryside of Portia, he had a warm, honeyed, country twang to his voice that almost made her shoulders drop.

Someone was already in there with her? She didn't sense a thing.

"So, what's the problem tonight?" The second man asked nonchalantly. Did he not see the blindfold clearly on her face? She assumed it was a blindfold. She almost reached up to touch it only to discover her hands were tied behind her. "Is she awake?"

No response.

"I'll take that as a no. Probably best for now. So, where'd we pick up this lovely young misses?"

The first man let out a light sigh. "The plaza, uh central, by the barbershop. The usual."

"Well, shit," the second man sighed. "Let's wake her up. See what she knows. We might get a lead this time."

She felt a hand near her face and then she heard some snapping. "Up and at 'em, miss."

She didn't move.

He lightly tapped her cheeks with the backs of his hands. "Wake up!"

She still didn't move.

"She's out cold!" He exclaimed. He huffed a bit, she heard footsteps, then another, quieter metal squeak, then footsteps once more and then she was doused head to toe in cold water. She jolted awake. If she wasn't up before she was now.

"Now, there it is! Woke ya right up! Don't panic, my name is Agent Wilson." Agent? What the fuck? "And you are in the Portian Civil Corps custody for drug trafficking. For our safety, we have to keep you blindfolded and handcuffed until we can identify you."

"I do apologize for the...scenery." She could imagine him looking around in disgust in what she assumed to be a cell. "Portia ain't a Duvos or Ethea now is it?"

"But let's get down to business and I ain't got the patience for bullshit, alright miss? We've got you cornered, your partner even confessed."

"What? What partner? Where am I?"

"Okay, did I not say I didn't have the patience for bullshit?"

"I'm no drug dealer. I'm on vacation. I'm a relic hunter!" She said with such conviction she could feel Agent Wilson's stance waiver.

"Uh, Partner?" He stepped away, his voice lowered to a whisper but it still echoed in the (what she could only assume to be empty and sizable) room. _"You sure we've got the right person?"_

"Yes."

"Well, she says she's a relic hunter and she doesn't fit the profile of a drug lord."

"Wilson, just fucking check her."

"Alright, Arlo, alright," she heard the footsteps approach her once more. "Miss, do you have any identification? A passport? A license of any kind? Hell, a train or boat ticket'll do."

"Do I look like it?"

"Well, unless you can say otherwise we have to, by law, detain you as a suspect for drug trafficking. Name?"

"Lathan Clara Yiwei," she said hesitantly.

"First, middle, last?"

"First, last."

"Last name, aren't you special? Sounds Seesaian too. Okay, Partner. Watch her. I'll go make some calls. I've already got the district office breathing down my neck, it would be a real shame if this was a bust. Again."

"Well, Miss, I'll get ya out of here soon. While I'm gone my partner here, Arlo is going to keep an eye on you. If you need anything just holler."

"Okay," she said politely, trying to hold back her excitement to leave.

"Stay put." He said with a short 'heh' and then she heard his footsteps retreat and the door cry in agony once more.

Arlo laughed. A guttural one that made her stomach feel tight. "You might have Wilson fooled but I know you're lying."

"What?"

"I know who you're working for. I know why you got the job. No one would suspect an innocent, pretty foreigner like you. Especially not for one of the largest cartels in the world."

"You're crazy," she spat. "Do I look like a drug dealer?"

"Hm. You can deny it all you want, but I know. We already have the evidence against you, we were just using it as leverage to get more information."

Her heart skipped a beat but she realized she was innocent, and if they were using it as leverage why did Agent Wilson sound so distressed? Why did he leave? It makes no sense.

"I know you've been trained for this exact situation, and you have been following the script to a T."

"You are desperate aren't you?" She dismissed him, refusing to talk anymore.

"How do I know this? You ask. You aren't the first 'tourist' or 'relic hunter' to come here. Their plan is honestly brilliant. Lavish vacations paid for with drug money just to push those same drugs to the natives. And when you're at home you act as scouts, recruiting other naive girls such as yourself tired of the same scenery with the promise of luxury vacations and riches. All you gotta do is get the package from point a to b."

She couldn't deny the logic in his statement, but that was not her.

"Ahaha, I get it. It's hard to pass up a deal like that. Especially for a young, impressionable girl like yourself."

A beat of silence.

"I know all your little tricks. There is nothing you can do to fool me. So, tell me what I know or I can get it out of you myself. To be cliche, the easy way or the hard way. Either way works for me," he let loose another deep rumble of a laugh. His speaking voice was a bit on the higher side, however. "Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions, and I fully expect you to deny all of them, but hey, procedure's procedure."

She sighed through her nose, she was getting tired of Agent Paranoid.

"Who do you work for? How much are they paying you? How much product are you moving this month? Where is the pickup point?"

She still refused to answer him, her head fixated on a spot she believed the sound to be the loudest.

"I'm not going to ask again. Just tell me what you know and I'll let you go." He was starting to sound frustrated. She didn't believe that she'd be let go if she did have the information he wanted. "Withholding information is the same as lying, and you know what lying gets you. Don't you?"

"Answer the question," he growled through a clenched jaw. "You do NOT want to be uncooperative right now."

She stared into the dark abyss of her eyelids before she burst into short, stilted sobs. What could she tell this crazed agent? Lying wouldn't help her in the long run.

"Oh, don't cry," he said a bit softer and then he let escape more deranged laughter. He dramatically gasped for air. "I know I've been trying to get a confession from you but I've got something to confess myself."

Even though the tears didn't fully stop, the sobs did. "Wha?"

"You aren't guilty of any crimes per se. And uh...technically you're free to go. I could uncuff you right now."

"Could you?" She asked hopefully.

"Ahahah, I'm not gonna do that! Are you fucking stupid? You aren't going anywhere."

She felt the embarrassment pool in her stomach and she turned away from him out of habit. Of course, this deranged man would fuck with her like that. He kept laughing.

"I hate to lie to you but seeing your face light up like that, only to see your face after hearing the truth was worth it. I love my job sometimes. But if you're seriously not going to cooperate I've got other ways to make you talk. They don't teach you this at the academy, but I've found that it works just as well as any other method."

He paused, letting his words linger on the musty air. She just noticed that there was a hint of age and water in the air. She must've been locked up in a real shithole.

"Look at you," he said softly, a jarring juxtaposition to his previous tone. "Sitting there. So helpless," he whispered.

"Unable to see," he said on her right. She didn't hear him get up, maybe he was standing the whole time.

"Unable to move," her left this time.

"If someone had the desire to, they could, they could do just about anything. And you'd be completely powerless to stop them," he was close, uncomfortably so, and his voice was whisper quiet. This softer tone he inflected only made his words more horrifying.

There was a clap of thunder in the distance. Maybe those footsteps from earlier were intermingled with the thunder. Her mind was in a much fuzzier state before to truly decide that. She was awake now.

"A terrifying thought, don't you agree?" His voice was normal again. "I'd never want to be in a situation like that, the things that could happen. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

Her throat tightened up, even if she wanted to speak couldn't. She just wanted Agent Wilson to come back and save her from...Arlo? If that was even his name.

"Mmhm, I wonder what some of those things would be? Especially for a young, beautiful girl like yourself."

She wanted him to shut up. He was far scarier than some shithole jail in a tiny, broke town. Of course, psychopaths like him were in charge of upholding the law.

"Travelling as you do? You hear all sorts of horror stories. 'Oh, she was such a bright young woman, great daughter.' Blah, blah, blah. Then it gets to the good part, where they describe what happened to her."

"You know," his voice lowered to a whisper once more. "Things like man, after man, after man had their way with her while she was handcuffed to a street light or something. Can you just imagine?" He said with a little chuckle.

She wanted to back away, to be as far as she could away from Arlo. Why couldn't he just shut up? She refused to speak to him. When she will eventually get out she'll report him. He was a man drunk with power but she didn't understand where he got the power from. Was it her being incapacitated? That couldn't be it. His voice, his tone, it was confident, she truly believed she might be stuck in Portia.

"It would be terrible if someone paced around you." She could hear his feet circling her. He was close, she could feel his body heat. She wanted to scream at him to back up. "Looking at you, sizing you up like a piece of meat," he snarled the last few words.

Agent Wilson couldn't have taken his sweet ass time.

"Wouldn't it be terrible if someone used you however they fucking wanted?" He whispered, his lips uncomfortably close to her right ear lobe.

"I can feel the fear shivering off your body or maybe that's the water."

She turned away, she tried to think of anything, of anyone, she wanted to scream but she knew the consequences of that would be dire. What could she do? She was at his mercy. Handcuffed to a chair. In a horrifying situation. She was that bright young woman.

"What kind of terrible man would do something like that? But who knows. Maybe he's just misunderstood. A beloved, kind man who'd never do something so unbecoming to his position. It's a terrible thing to judge people before you get to know them."

She knew Arlo. She knew what he was about. She knew exactly who he was and he was a man who deserved to be judged by every person he passed on the street. A type of man to get dirty glares at the store. A terrible human being.

"I'm just rambling," his voice once again bounced back. She didn't like how easily his tone, his entire demeanor changed with a flick of a switch. She could almost see him now, tall, calloused hands, sunkissed maybe even freckled skin, possibly red if not light brown hair and a stunning smile but cold, lifeless eyes. Yes, she knew exactly who he was. Agent Arlo. She needed the other agent to come back soon.

"My time is limited. It applies to everyone, it applies to things like _this_," he gasped with a breathy groan as his hand cupped her pussy. She gasped, reflexively reaching out to push him away but the resistance from the handcuffs brought her back down to reality in a hurry. Oh no, oh fuck no. 

"I wonder how that feels to have my hand gripping that pretty little cunt." He laughed but the tone was far from what it was before. This man showed his malintent from the beginning but, oh God, she hoped he was just joking. Another one of his sick, demented games he can get off on. Maybe Agent Wilson was almost done.

"I bet you've never felt that before. Have you?" The thunder in the distance was growing nearer. A storm was coming and she had a feeling this place wasn't well insulated against the elements. She could smell the mildewy, coppery smell of rusted metal.

He removed his hands, to her brief relief, only to place them back on her curves. She was right, his hands were calloused and rough, and big, and unwelcome. He was almost tenderly massaging her body. She felt sick, dirty. If she could she'd beat him violently until she could taste his blood and tears.

"I could touch every part of your pretty brown skin and you couldn't do a thing to stop me." His hands moved to her breasts, kneading them with his grievously experienced hands. She pitied the people he possibly touched. His grip tightened, his hands hooked in her still damp shirt and bra.

She yelped out in pain, causing him to laugh once more. He laughed a lot, always amused.

"Stop that, it hurts."

"I don't give a fuck what you feel." He said bluntly. He removed his hands from her.

"You know, the way you dress in Seesai or Barnarock doesn't fly here in Portia," his thumb hooked a loop of her pants. "The short shorts, tight orange top, good call it makes your skin color pop. You must've thought that you looked so cute when you went out this morning. You do. Not much help today, isn't it though?"

How did he know she was from Barnarock and Seesai? She assumed he must've been rooting around in her files looking for information that wasn't there.

"It didn't help when my men seized you from the ruins and brought you here. You don't even know where here is."

He was right. She had no idea where she was in relation to the rest of the world. She could be underground, in the Town Hall, on a fucking blimp. The only thing that she could sense was the storm in the distance growing ever closer.

"You must be afraid and lonely. Why, who knows where your friends and family are?" Another fucking chuckle. She could feel the tears bleed through the blindfold. What did she do to deserve this? "They're probably going through their normal routine, you haven't crossed their thoughts one time. I gotta admit, that fucking sucks. I'm glad I'm not you."

"I'm glad I'm the one looking at you, at that nice body of yours, eager to be taken. Hm, or maybe not, the possibility isn't off the table."

She was still in shock. He wouldn't. He had his fun fondling her, he just wanted a reaction out of her. She wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"Come here," he whispered. She felt her head being jerked forward into his lips. He kissed her feverishly, parting her lips in the process. She bit him sharply, kicked whatever she could, doing anything she could to get him to back off.

"Fuck!" He slapped her hard. His hand connected with her cheek producing a blunt sound. Her head snapped to the side. "If you do that again I'll make you regret it."

"Do I have to teach manners to you, slut?" He took a fistful of her hair. "I don't think I have to tell you again that your situation is hopeless and if you want any chance of leaving you'll do as I say. Understood?"

"Under-understood."

"Now give me a kiss."

She sat there, obedient, limp, her face stung and burned from the slap. He kissed her with fervor once more. He tasted vaguely of some spice, yet she found him utterly repellant. She had to hold in the urge to vomit directly in his mouth, he might kill her for that.

"Your lips are so soft," he whispered against her mouth, a gesture romantic in any other context besides this one. He moaned into the kiss, she could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He pulled away suddenly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

His fingers pressed to her stomach, pushing in on her fat with a small smile, before moving to the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head but not completely off. "Fuck." He lazily flicked the bra down to expose a nipple, his mouth on it in an instant. She writhed in his grasp, trying to get away from his mouth, involuntarily moaning.

"Aw, what's wrong. Are they sensitive?" He sucked harder. "I love those sounds you're making, the only useful thing you've said so far." His tongue worked her hardening nipple, biting and tugging.

"I hope I didn't hurt you," he teased. She tried to tell herself that her body was naturally sensitive, and she was involuntarily getting aroused from his actions, but that didn't stop the pure shame that she felt.

"These are fucking amazing tits. Double D?" He said to himself and hummed in content.

He cupped her cheeks. She flinched. "Are you sad?" His thumb pressed against the wet fabric of her blindfold. If she was the slightest bit more focused she would've caught the hitch in his breath. "Whore. Say it. Say 'I'm a dirty whore. A hole to be used and abused.'"

She shook her head and he delivered another slap, though nowhere near as painful as the last one she still complied. "I-I'm a whore."

"There! Doesn't it feel good to admit to yourself who you really are?" He paused for a moment, taking the sight in. Then he untied the blindfold. She blinked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dim light until a giant of a man came into her sights. He was everything she envisioned him to be, right down to the fiery red hair and cold, dead eyes. Any woman would love to be with him but when she looked at him she saw the ugliest man she'd ever met.

"Oh, those are some pretty eyes. A bit dull but it suits you. Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting," she felt his hands at the zipper of her shorts. "These barely count as clothes." He jerked them down over her thighs past her knees, exposing her bright orange panties. She looked away, she half-wished he'd left the blindfold on.

"Oh, those panties are just precious. They'd make anyone's cock hard, wouldn't they?"

He suddenly tossed his head back, a cacophony of laughter burst from his mouth. "I bet that's why you wore them. I knew you were a slut, best go with your intuition."

He pulled them to the side, causing her to once again violently writhe against him in a futile attempt to get him off. "You can fight all you want." He continued pulling them to the side, exposing the most private part of her body. "Oh, look at that cute little pussy."

His fingers gently rubbed her clit, sending her further into a frenzy. Her head swam with arousal and shame and anger and humiliation. Tears were free to flow without the blindfold in the way. "Are you crying again? We haven't got to the best part." He laughed.

His fingers slowly felt her up. "You are so soft but dry. That's a problem. I'm sure you don't want my fingers in there like that."

"Open your mouth." His fingers tapped her lips and she shook her head once more. "Do it." She resisted even more.

"Open. Your. Fucking. Mouth." He punctuated each word with a slap. She cried out in pain, taking his fingers in.

"Ah, now that's a good girl. Doesn't it feel good to follow orders, slut?" He worked his digits in her mouth. She made sure to lather them in saliva, scared of being fingerfucked dry.

He returned to her pussy. He worked her spit into her, coaxing her hips forward into his fingers. "You're gonna come."

She shook her head.

"Oh, yes you are or you aren't going anywhere." His fingers flicked around her clit. "Beg for it."

She whimpered but complied out of fear of another slap. He worked his fingers into her, reveling in the reactions he got from her. "Oh, to be betrayed by your own body." He coaxed her to a violent orgasm, she cried out, feeling the pleasure roll in waves on her body. He pulled his fingers out of her shivering body.

"Clean them," she complied. "Oh, I didn't have to slap you this time. They always have the same reaction every time, though I admit, you were a bit more defiant."

"Th-they?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, you didn't think you were the first one. You know, you should be careful, maybe survey your surroundings a little more, and don't run away from your family, especially not alone. That's very foolish of you."

"How did you-?"

He laughed loudly once more. "We've never met before, but I know so much about you. Now, you could stay in Portia and try to press charges. Lord knows no one is going to side with you: a complete stranger, a tourist. Or you could forget this all happened and go home."

He knew she wasn't a drug dealer the whole time.

"Any minute now Agent Wilson should be back with the news that you're free to go and then he'll apologize profusely for any distress he's caused. Just like the girl from last month," she stared at him with her mouth agape.

"But, if I'm going to be completely honest with you, remember when I said you were free to go. It wasn't a lie. I'm not really an agent and well," he said, his accent meshing into a country one. Just like the agent from before but with a jeering, almost satirical edge to it. Like he was hamming it up. She understood exactly what it meant before he said it.

"Agent Wilson isn't really coming back, because well...he doesn't exist!" He let out another one of his signature guffaws, cackling at the expression on her face. One last crackle of thunder, and then she heard the rain pour. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff, and sweetness, and kindness, and not evil. I need to repent for my sins. However, I have always had a preference for darker fics. A lot of my stuff in the future is going to deal with heavier topics.


End file.
